claymore_fanonofandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is a Claymore No. 1 of her respective generation. Initially, she was ranked as No. 11 in Cassandra's generation and later on, was promoted to No. 9 during Roxanne's generation. After Roxanne of Love and Hate died, she is among the single-digits called upon to fight for the No. 1 position. Surprisingly, despite being the last of all the single-digits, and presumably the weakest, Jane come out victorious and become the new No. 1. However, Jane's achievement provokes jealousy to majority of the Claymores. As such, they dubbed her as "The Weakest Number 1" for gaining the position by 'luck', and not by her own power. Some point later, Jane awakened and seeks refuge in a forest after killing over 20 Claymores of The Organization. Appearance Claymore As a Claymore, Jane had a long blonde hair which reached down to her waist. She also had a pair of silver eyes much like the other Claymores of her time. As for her outfit, Jane didn't wore a standard warrior uniform, but instead, The Organization gave her a special uniform of white colour. It is believed that the Organization gave her the special uniform because she demanded to look a bit different from the others, but the reason remains unknown. Jane stands at the height of 168 cm and was noted to be astonishingly beautiful. Awakened Being As an Awakened Being, Jane has the appearance of a seemingly huge bunny with fearsome overall look. She has a pair of small gold eyes and a pair of rabbit ears. A few red strips can be seen on several different spots on her body. Aside from this, Jane's Awakened Form is famous for its ability for being able to shape-shift its hand into various objects. Compared to the other three Abyssal Ones, Jane's Awakened Form is rather quite small and its height surpasses Alicia's and Hysteria's Awakened Form only by 1 meter. Despite being strong enough to be an Abyssal One, Jane never got any acknowledgement because the Organization decided to supress any history about her. Personality Jane appears to be a shy and timid Claymore at first. During her generation, she is regarded as the "good girl" of the Organization due to her anti-violence attidute. As a result to her shyness, she has no friends and only meet with other Claymores when there is a Awakened Being Hunting Party available. Since Jane is a good girl, she is placed a few numbers away from the single-digit rank because she hardly engage in direct combat, but for sure, Jane surpasses most single-digits of her generation in term of all-out combat. Despite her good girl personality, Jane can get serious at time. When Roxanne informs the Organization that Cassandra is planning a rebellion against them, Jane is among the warriors gathered at the headquarter to execute Cassandra. However, when she learned about the true story by herself, Jane prayed and apologized to Cassandra for participating in cutting her down. Even so, Jane didn't reveal the story to everyone because Roxanne is No. 1 at that time and nobody will trust her. Abilities Claymore During her time as a warrior of the Organization, Jane is a remarkably strong warrior despite her "good girl" appearance. She is relatively balanced in every aspects of combat except for her leadership. Jane combat style is more focused on tricks and strategies rather than a direct combat style. Due to this, she is considered as one of the most less injured No. 1. Also, it is worth noting that Jane has the capability and stamina to last inside a battle-royal filled with strong single-digits. It is not her physical prowess which allows Jane to defeat her opponents, the intellectual skill possessed by Jane somehow manage to cover it up for her. Despite being renowned as "The Weakest Number 1", Jane is probably as strong as any other No. 1 before her. Yoki Suppression Jane's skill in ultilizing the Yoki Suppression is regarded as the best among all the fellow warriors. She is able to suppress her Yoki into a very low extent, that even the 'Eyes' of the Organization has some problem detecting it. When she awakened, she still retained this ability and her presence remained undetected despite being as strong as the other Abyssal Ones. Jane tends to suppress her Yoki until the absolute zero label so that the Organization will think she's dead. According to some men in blacks, Jane's Yoki Suppression ability is better than taking the Yoki Suppressant Pills. Organization Rating *Yoki: B+ *Agility: B+ *Muscular Strength: C+ *Spirit: A *Perception: A *Leadership: D Side Note: 'Jane never displays her Yoki at full power as a Claymore.' Awakened Being/Abyssal One Shape-Shifting Hands Organization Rating *Yoki: SSS+ *Agility: SSS *Strength: S *Invulnerability: S+ *Intelligence:SS+ Biography Employment as a Claymore Jane debuted as Claymore No. 11 during Cassandra's generation. Much like the No. 1 during that time, Jane had no friends because of her shy and anti-social attidute. According to some low-ranked warriors, Jane possessed the same strength-wise like most other single-digits did. However, she didn't make it to the Top 9 because of her personality. Lido's Yoma Suppression Southern Hunting Party Cassandra's Execution Relationships Cassandra Apparently, Jane seems to knows about Cassandra who is the Claymore No. 1 during her initial generation. She never met with Cassandra before, but she knows the latter after hearing about the "Dust Eater". Jane finally met Cassandra during the No. 1's execution in the Organization's headquarter. She is among the warriors participated in cutting down Cassandra due to not knowing the real story. Upon finding out the real story few months later, Jane prayed and apologized to Cassandra so that she can rest in peace. Roxanne Marsha Marsha is Claymore No. 9 during Jane's initial generation and was promoted to No. 8 after Cassandra's death. She serves as the main rival of Jane. Former No. 2 Gallery Trivia *This is the author first OC in this wiki. *Jane's appearance is taken from Tohka Yatogami of Date A Live series. *Her infobox picture is her humanoid-form as an Awakened Being. Category:Claymore Category:Character